


Chocolate

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Chocolate, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing, Short, Short & Sweet, To Calbert fans like some of my friends lmao, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: As a couple, Hilbert and Calem decide to share some chocolate together.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 8





	Chocolate

"Say 'aah!'"

"Aw, come on, Hil-"

Calem was silenced when he felt a piece of chocolate enter his mouth. His lover Hilbert was feeding some chocolate to him. Calem tried to insist that it was childish for Hilbert to do that, but it proved to be futile. 

"You look so adorable eating chocolate!" Hilbert complimented to Calem. Calem blushed as he felt his heart racing. "Ah...thanks." Hearing Calem's french accent felt so loving to Hilbert. Calem took a piece of chocolate as he bit into it slowly.

Hilbert and Calem have been a couple for almost a year now. They met when Hilbert arrived in Kalos as he chose to go all around the world. Calem gave Hilbert a tour around Kalos. Hilbert admired everything. The cities, the people, even the food. Especially the baguettes.

Calem and Hilbert decided to go around Lumiose City for their first date. It wasn't much to them but it was worth the date. That was where Calem realized that he developed feelings for Hilbert and wanted to be with him. 

"Say, 'aah'!" Hilbert said as he was ready to place the next chocolate piece in Calem's mouth. Calem smirked as he thought about something and decided to try to do it.

Being quicker than Hilbert, he grabbed the piece out of Hilbert's mouth. This action caught Hilbert off guard. "Whoa. Calem, what are you-" It wasn't until Calem placed the chocolate piece in Hilbert's mouth. Hilbert's face turned red almost immediately.

"Blushing now?" Calem asked, the smirk still on his face.

Hilbert continued to be in a daze. He didn't expect Calem to pull that action off. Hilbert covered his face in embarrassment, making a small 'eep' sound that sound really cute. Calem chuckled as his Unova boy was still blushing and refusing to say any other word.


End file.
